Chain sharpening arrangements for chain saws are well known in the art. Saw chain links need to be periodically sharpened to maintain efficiency in a cutting operation.
US20110030223 discloses a sharpening fixture adapted to mount to the nose of a chainsaw guide bar. When mounted, the operator may direct a force towards the guide bar thereby causing a linear directed actuator to move a sharpening element into engagement with cutters of a saw chain to sharpen a cutting edge of the cutters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,178 discloses a saw chain sharpener integrated in an elongated chain guard casing for removably receiving the guide bar therein.